Welcome To Drama Academy
by Yuliss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Todas las chicas de la Academia de la costa Este quieren una sola cosa, al rey, al playboy del instituto EDWARD CULLEN. ¿Qué pasa cuando la hermosa Bella llega y Edward se decide a conquistarla? ¿Se dejará llevar Bella? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Academia de la costa Este

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	2. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	3. Vida amorosa de Shakespeare

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	4. Problema

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	5. ¡Idiota!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	6. Callado ¿no?

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	7. ¿Compañero de laboratorio? ¡Dios no!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	8. Minifaldas y maquillaje

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	9. ¿Demasiado tarde para disculparse?

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	10. Es mi turno ahora

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	11. La que mata a Romeo

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	12. Jimmy Choos es igual a problemas

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	13. ¡Hola señora Capuleto y Montesco!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	14. Sólo amigos

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	15. ¡Ay ay Capitán!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	16. Los buenos contra las Bimbos

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	17. Metido en el momento

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	18. Que te mojen no está tan mal

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	19. Acosadores

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	20. Siempre tienes lo que te mereces

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	21. Nunca apuestes contra Alice

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	22. Confesiones

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	23. La razón eres tú

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	24. Los jugadores All Star

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	25. ¡No otra interrupción!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	26. Bump Set ¡Golpea!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	27. Las grandes chicas no lloran

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	28. Alardeo

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	29. Sólo pruébatelo

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	30. De pie

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	31. Es bueno verte

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	32. Reunión

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	33. ¿Enamorada o no?

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	34. ¡Subasta de gente!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	35. ¡Toma el sol!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	36. Él dijo ella dijo

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	37. Tú y yo

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	38. Bajo el foco

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	39. ¿Autobús para la élite?

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	40. ¡En ello para ganar!

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	41. Enfrentamiento

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	42. Dulce Victoria

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	43. Empezar algo nuevo

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	44. Una tarde con las chicas

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	45. Epílogo: Para siempre

**~HISTORIA ELIMINADA POR DECISIÓN DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL.~**

* * *

**Nota de Twilightluver001 (autora original):**

¡Hola mis preciosas lectoras de habla hispana!

Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo. Estoy abrumada por la respuesta recibida en ambos fics "Welcome to Drama Academy" y "Welcome to the Real World" y significa un mundo para mi que la mayoría de ustedes apoyen mi decisión de volver WTDA en una verdadera novela. Intentaré ir poniendo cómo va la cosa y espero de verdad que algún día querráis leer la version novela de WTDA. También quiero expresar mi gratitud a Yuliss, que ha traducido ambas de mis historias. Incluso aunque no sepa nada de español, puedo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo basándome en la cantidad de reviews que ha recibido. Así que, ¡un enorme gracias, y un abrazo a todas vosotras! Vuestro apoyo y elogios me impresionan infinitamente.

Twilightluver001


	46. NOTA DE TRADUCTORA

**¡CHICAS Y CHICOS!**

**¡¡SORPRESA!!**

**Secuela de Welcome to Drama academy... SUBIDA!**

**1º capitulo... espero que les guste!!!**

**Tiene de titulo: Welcome to the Real World (Bienvenido al mundo real)**

**Y aqui esta el link para facilitaros la busqueda... ya sabeis.. todo junto:**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s/5121492/1/

**Además, ya que dejo una nota.. la dejamos al completo... xD**

**He hablado con la autora, Twilightluver001, y le quedan 3 capitulos para reescribir y terminar WTDA. Asíque hasta que no termine completamente, no me olbigara a que la borre... una vez que ya termine sí. Peeeeeeeeeeeero...**

**Lllegué a un acuerdo con ella.. (uf uf) **

**Me va a permitir conservar los reviews... es decir... la historia estara creada... pero los capitulos, el titulo y summary... desapareceran. Estara todo en blanco...**

**Esa es la unica manera que me permitió conservar mis reviews...**

**Asique chicas y chicos.. ya queda poco para tener que eliminar la historia.. los que no hayan leido... QUE SE DEN PRISA!**

**Prque ademas... seguimos con la secuela... jujuju**

**Pues creo... que ya no tengo nada mas que decir... jajaja**

**Ahhh si!**

**EL CONCURSOOO!!!!!! QUE SOLO HE RECIBIDO 4 ONESHOTS... ¬¬ Y YO CON LO MOTIVADA QUE ESTABA!**

**Asique.. ya sabeis chicas... pasaos por mi perfil para saber bien de que va todo...**

**Ahora sí...**

**Un besitoooo y que disfruten la secuela... espero sus reviews allí!**

**Besitosss**

**Yuliss**


	47. NOTA DE TRADUCTORA 2

**Hola people!!!!**

**Si... se hace raro ver una actualización de Welcome to drama academy cuando ya está terminada ¿verdad?**

**Pues si, es raro, y me temo que no para buenas noticias...**

**Como ya os dije hace tiempo, en la anterior nota de autor y a lo largo de todo el fic, la autora original estaba reescribiendo la historia con unos nuevos personajes para intentar que se lo publicasen como novela independiente. Y como todas sabéis, me pidió que borrara la historia para futuros problemas con copyright y tal.... además que yo no soy propietaria de la historia, con lo cual tengo que respetar su decisión.**

**Al menos, lo vuelvo a repetir, me dejará conservar los reviews que ya me habían llegado a esta historia. Por lo tanto, borrare el titulo, el summary, y el contenido de los caps pero las entradas se quedarán creadas.**

**Así que ya ha llegado ese día tan esperado... la tengo que eliminar. La misma autora eliminará su historia menos el cap 1, así que yo también debo hacerlo.**

**No os preocupeis, porque la secuela seguirá adelante. Tengo total permiso en ella para continuar así que sin problemas.**

**Os doy los últimos días para quien aún no se haya leido la historia, lo haga YA, YA, YA.**

**Para la semana que viene, eliminaré el contenido del fic.**

**Quedáis avisados... y creedme que a mi me da muchisima pena también... pero bueno, es lo que hay. =(**

**Un besito.. y ¡¡¡¡feliz navidad!!!!!**

**Yuliss**

**P.D: Por favor... no me vengais con rr con preguntas como "Cuando actualizaras welcome 2?", acabo de salir de vacaciones, así que denme un respiro please... *carita de perro degollado...* ****Graciasss!!!**


End file.
